Episode 2
Why Don’t You Have Some Protein? is the second episode of the Dumbbell Nan-Kilo Moteru anime. Summary Prologue The episode begins with Ibuki shockingly discovering that she had gained weight instead of lost! But this isn't a problem as Machio explains to her that muscles are denser than fat. So the larger your muscles get, the heavier you become. Akami's Lessons What do to before working out * Stretching before training is mostly useless and has some negative effects. When you are stretching your body before it’s warmed up, you have a chance to end up hurting your tendons and joints. There are even some researches who say that if you stretch for more than 45 seconds, your muscle strength could decrease by an average 5,5%. But not only that but also both of your explosive muscular performance and jumping power could be decreased by about 3%. That is why it is better to do Dynamic Stretching before working out which are exercises that move your limbs, warm up your body, and improve your muscles' flexibility. Some Dynamic Stretching * Forward and backward your shoulders in circles. * Side bends to stretch your abs * Shoulder Circles with elbows bent, these stretch your shoulder blades. * Toe touches, these stretch your hamstrings. * Chest Stretch * Pectoralis Major Stretch. * Hip Swing Stretch. Ayaka's Lessons How to perform Dragon Flags (This is not recommended for beginners because it is one of the harder core exercises and needs your body in top physical form in order to do it.) * Lie down on your back and have something to hold onto behind you. * Slowly lift up your hips and legs and put your weight onto your shoulders. * Make a straight line with your lower body and your torso and keep them together. * Keep the weight on your shoulders and upper back, only those touch the ground. * The moment you've raised your lower body up, wait for some time and then slowly lower it back to the ground. * Don't touch the ground and stay parallel above it as you tighten your core. Effects * Improves your entire torse from head to toe. Dragon Flag.png How to perform Planks * Straight out your body, supporting it with your elbows and toes. * Keep your elbows at 90 degrees and don't lift your chin while you tighten your abs. * Then stay at this pose till you can't hold on any longer. Effects * Improves central back muscles like the Teres Major muscle and the Lattissimus Dorsi Muscle. Plank, Basic Plank Posture.png Plank, Posture Front.png Machio's Muscle Lessons How to perform Front Pulldown * Bring the bar to your chest and in front of your neck, and lean back while doing so. * Slowly return to the original position with controlled movements and without losing grip. * You can use your back muscles more efficiently by deliberately squeezing your shoulder blades together. Effects * Improves your Teres Major muscle and Lattissimus Dorsi Muscle. Some Facts * Extreme Dietary with lack of nutrients makes you lose a lot of weight but this makes your muscle mass decrease as well. If you go back to your usual diet after such an extreme one, there will be a 'rebound', this means that because of their lower metabolism it will be harder to lose weight because the body isn't used to burning such a high amount of calories. * Metabolism is the reaction of your body burning calories in your body when you do nothing. * Stretching before training is useless and has negative effects. When you are stretching your body before it’s warmed up, you have a chance to end up hurting your tendons and joints. There are even some researches who say that if you stretch for more than 45 seconds your muscle strength could decrease by an average 5,5% and also both of your explosive muscular performance and jumping power could be decreased by about 3%. * Radio Calisthenics is a form of Dynamic Stretching Introduced Characters * Uehara Nana * Sakura Hibiki * Soryuin Akemi * Machio Naruzo